Taokaka
Taokaka '''is a respected warrior of the Kaka clan, and is attempting to apprehend Ragna the Bloodedge and use the bounty to secure a new home-land for the Kaka, and is a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Summary A resident of the Kaka village and member of the Kaka tribe, Taokaka is a catgirl, wearing a large coat that obscures her face, only exposing red eyes and a row of sharp teeth; whether or not this is her true face is still a mystery. She wants to get back the sky above her village, which was sealed off. She recently was sent by the Elder to retrieve the bounty on Ragna's head, becoming a vigilante in the process. Despite this resolve, she is considerably food-obsessed and forgetful, often falling asleep on a whim, becoming hungry moments after a meal, or forgetting details moments after hearing them because. She is good friends with Litchi, affectionately referring to her as "Boobie Lady". She doesn't seem to refer to anyone other than herself by name and creates nicknames for people she meets. She is unable to recognize that Ragna the "good-guy" and "Rawrgna"/"Rargnya" the criminal are the same person, though there are times she seems to know but doesn't care. Interesting to note is the fact that the Kaka tribe, which she hails from, is actually genetically engineered from the genes of the original Grimalkin (the name that refers to the species of the Kaka tribe), Jubei, one of the six heroes. As a clan, they are copies of each other and cannot reproduce above one hundred members. In the fourth-wall breaking mini-series, Teach Me, Miss Litchi (which is not canon), Taokaka is studying under Litchi in order to become a great vigilante. In Blazblue: Continuum Shift, while taking a nap, Taokaka sees Ragna (as 'Good Guy') fall to her village (after being wounded by Nirvana). She manages to defend Ragna from Arakune's assault and goes to fetch Litchi to heal him. Ragna leaves shortly after recovering and Tao follows after, although she ends up encountering a brainwashed Noel and Hazama. She is thoroughly beaten by Hazama, although Jubei manages to save her and brings her back to the village. Realizing that she has a lot of training to do, Tao leaves in order to get stronger while allowing her friend Torakaka to be the village guardian in her absence. She manages to catch Ragna as he leaves Kagutsuchi for Ikaruga as Jubei told her to keep an eye on him. Appearance Taokaka is a rather unique take on the catgirl archetype with tan skin and long blond hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. She seems to spend her entire time wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms. She wears a pair of unusually-designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme but appear to be more fit for a creature with high ankles. According to concept art, Taokaka typically dresses skimpy underneath the hoodie, wearing only red panties with red straps. Taokaka's actual face has been the subject of interest by both the characters and audience alike; her hood has been stated to conceal her facial features and she never removes it. All that can be seen are a pair of red beady eyes and an ever constant toothy grin that tends to emulate emotions when conveying facial expressions. When co-creator Daisuke Ishiwari was questioned about Taokaka's true appearance in an interview, he responded that he wanted to leave it to the players' imaginations. However, he does confirm that her shadowed visage is not her true face. Powers and abilities Unlike most characters, Taokaka does not have much in the way of abilities compared to the rest of the cast, although she is still able to utilize seithr according to Kokonoe and Litchi. She relies on her inborn instincts as opposed to a trained fighting style, and she naturally uses seithr, even without a formal education as to how. Her hands and feet also have large retractable metal claws. What's more, these claws seem to change slightly depending on what attack she wants to do at the time; even though they seem to default as curved, knife-sized flat metal blades, they can also appear as serrated saws, "can-opener" style hooks, or even more ornate blades that resemble arrowheads. What she lacks in strength, she makes up for in agility and speed and extreme mobility, wailing on her opponents and catching them off guard with lightning fast, unpredictable maneuvers and techniques. Combos and Movelist * See here for movelist and combos. Material Collection Information * '''Hobbies: Taking naps, food (steamed buns mostly) * Values: Friends * Likes: Big fish * Dislikes: Squigglies Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * Catus Carnival - Taokaka's Theme Gallery File:Taokaka crest.jpg|Taokaka's crest. File:TaoCTArt.png|Taokaka's Calamity Trigger artwork. File:Taokaka Concept 1.png|Concept Artwork/Sketches of Taokaka. Click here to see all images of Taokaka. Trivia * She creates her own nicknames for other characters which she meets: :Litchi: Boobie Lady. :Ragna: Good Guy/White Guy(before "Good Guy") :Bang: Scruffy-man(Or "Scruffy Old Man") :Bang's Subordinates: Blow Pops :Arakune: Black squiggly. :Nu and Lambda: Flappy-flap. :Jubei: "Cat person" :Kokonoe: "Big sister"/"tail lady". :Hakumen: Mask Person/Cocky person. :Noel: Lacking Lady/Hat Person :Rachel: Bunny Lady/Rabbit Person :Carl: Little Guy/Shorty :Nirvana: Hard Person/Not so Soft Person :Hazama: Green Guy/Scary Person :Tager: Big Guy :Tsubaki: Red lady/Eye Women/Average Lady :Jin: Creepy Guy/Ice Man :Valkenhayn: Butter Man * Despite this habit of using nicknames, she refers to Torakaka by her name. This may be a sign of reverance or admiration, considering this makes Torakaka one of the only people she has bothered to learn the name of, or possibly the only one she was capable of remembering. * When electrocuted by Rachel, it can be seen that she is holding a fish in each hand under her sleeves. * There is an ongoing debate among fans about if if the black face with red eyes and mouth really is Tao's actual face. Many people like to think she does have a real, normal looking face while others choose to believe what we see is her actual face, or even a mask of sorts. * Taokaka's birthday, February 22, happens to be World Thinking Day, a day to study other countries and cultures. This is ironic in that Tao is, quite frankly, incredibly naive and forgetful, to the point of driving Litchi to exasperation and most people seeing her as simple or an idiot. * In Ragna's flashback its revealed Tao actually met Ragna when she was a kitten. * It's also revealed that Tao likes squeezing/playing with other women's breasts out of curiosity. Not only Litchi (who is the constant victim), she also felt up Tsubaki's breasts after defeating her (As an after thought before leaving no less), in which she admonishes her boobs as 'average', quickly flustering Tsubaki. Tao has even copulated Bang Shishigami, mistaking him at first for Litchi in her haste. As a result, Bang suffered an embarrassing nosebleed, prompting Tao to ask how she could spontaneously cause her enemies to bleed in a similar regard. * In Tao's "gag" ending, it's shown that she has an insane love for Tapioca, even to the point of uppercuting One of the six Heroes and Relius's Son just to get it. * In Litchi's gag reel, Taokaka presents a board game called The Monarch of Life. This may be a reference to the popular board game The Game of Life. * In Tao's "Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!", it seems that Tao becomes a smart person for a short time after eating Kokonoe's silvervine candy. This is the first time that Taokaka gains some intelligence, but she retains her obsessive fascination with breasts (questioning why Kokonoe and Noel are so "mammary-deficient"), and it was for a short time only. After Tao left, Kokonoe decides to destroy the candy, thinking it was dangerous. *Taokaka and the Kaka Clan may have been based upon Aisha Clan Clan and the Ctar Ctarl race from Outlaw Star. * A common character that comes up during joke scenes is Mecha Tao, which is a robotic version of Taokaka, developed by Kokonoe. However, Mecha Tao rarely does as she is programmed to do (if anything), and often times ends up causing chaos on her own volition. This relationship may be a nod to the one present in Guilty Gear between Robo-Ky and Crow. * Tao keeps referring to herself as a kitten even though biologically she is that of a teenager. * Her love of food can references to Kirby of Nintendo, Son Goku (aka the Monkey King) and Lirin from Saiyuki, Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece, Son Goku and few other Saiyins from the Dragon Ball metaseries. * Her "face" could be a reference to the classic Final Fantasy Black Mage/Vivi which have faces covered by shadow with beady eyes (albeit in yellow) * Taokaka's crest slighty resembles the Cheshire Cat (specifically his "American Mcgee's Alice" incarnation) * A Reference to Sailormoon's famous line,"By the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" is made by Tao during her battle with Hazama by Tao saying,"By the name of the...big white thingy in the sky...Tao shall punish you!" * During one of her attacks, Tao utters the line, You're already dead!, A reference to Kenshiro's Catchphrase in 'Fist of the North Star' Click here to see all images of Taokaka. Click here to see all images of Taokaka. Click here to see all images of Taokaka. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kaka Category:Vigilante